Christmas TunesTMNT STYLE!
by Daydream1
Summary: I was bored! The songs just popped into my head and I think y'all will like them. At least I hope, they're very catchy!
1. Rocking around the Technodrome!

Disclaimer: Y'all know the drill; I don't own the Ninja Turtles. And I don't own the song Rocking Around The Christmas Tree!  
  
Hey y'all! I was bored and this song just popped into my head. I hope you like it! Reviews are treated with love!  
  
All of the Fanfiction.net writers are entering a huge auditorium. Michelangelo's bald, green head popped out from behind a burgundy curtain. "Wow, look at all the duddettes!" He yelled and waves at a few of them. Mike began to point at some the ones knows. "There's Sasami and Daydream and Hexadecimal and." Leonardo grabbed him and pulled him back behind the curtain. "Not now Mike! You'll be naming authors for hours if you keep this up." Leo growled at Mikey. "But I want to say hi to my friends!" Mikey pouted. "Anyways, Raphael and Donatello are out there talkin' to LenniluvsBrian and Ziptango!" exclaimed Mike and then covered his mouth remembering what Raphael had said would happen to him if he told Leo where he and Don were. "WHAT!?" Leo yelled and stalked out through the staff door. As he left, a couple of trench-coated figures came in. One of them went over to Mike and poked him. "I didn't do Raph!" he yelped and turned around. "Hi Mikey!" Danceingfae said as she tosses off her trench coat. Mike sighed in relief. "Oh, it's just you. I thought it was Raphael come to get his revenge! Who'se that?" he asked her. "Me! Danceingfae help, this thing want come off!" Mily muttered, trying to escape from her cloth prison. Danceingfae giggled and helped her partner in crime get her coat off. Mikey smiled. "What are you two doing back here?" "Well, we were bored at the lair and Danceingfae wanted to go check out her new job at the pizza parlor. We were walking down the street when we saw the sign outside and decided to come on in since the show's free." Mily told him quickly, glancing at the door every so often. Mike gave her a confused look. "What do you mean free? It costs 20 dollars a seat." He stated. Dancing grinned an evil grin. "Not if you come in the back way." She mumbled. Suddenly the staff door began to jiggle. "Uh-oh." Mily exclaimed. "Leo at three o'clock!" "Nuh-uh, that's five o'clock." Danceingfae told her in a superior tone. Mikey shoved them out the door on the other side of the room. "I don't care what it is, just go!" Danceingfae glared at him. "Well, if you're going to be like that!" she stated, but then Mike slammed the door in her face.  
  
'Just in time.' He thought to himself because Leo came in the other way, pushing his reluctant younger brothers in before him. "I told you two that we weren't supposed to talk to them before the show!" Leonardo stated, but was interrupted by an aggravated Raphael. "Why not, Leo? Nothin' was happening back here!" Leo glared at him. Donny gave a sigh and pushed them apart. "Not now. We go on in two seconds!" he stated in an exasperated tone. The two fighters both crossed their arms and turned away from each other. As he turned, Raph caught sight of Michelangelo who was trying to hide from him in a wardrobe closet. "Mike." He hissed under his breath and stomped over to his brother in orange. "Hi." Mikey squeaked. "Hi is right. You told Leo where we were didn't you, little bro?" Raphael growled at him. Mikey smiled. "Um, technically Leo forced me into it." Raph hauled his arm back, ready to pound his younger brother into oblivion. "Dudes! We're on now!" Donny's voice called from the curtain. Raph pointed a finger at Mike. "Wait until after this stupid holiday show, you're going to get it!" Raph told him and walked away. "Not if I run fast enough." Mike whispered. "What was that?" Raph asked, turning on his heel. "Nothing." Mike said with a huge smile and grabbed his Santa hat. He followed Raph to the stage door. He could hear Snow White from where he was standing. "And here they are! Leonardo!" Snow White yelled from the stage. "Here it goes!" Leo shouted and ran out onto the stage. "Raphael!" The screams escalated even more as the anger challenged turtle ran onto the stage. "Donatello!" You could hear Ziptango screaming above everyone else. "YOU ARE MINE! MINE MINE MINE!" she kept screaming this even as the disclaimer police came and took her to jail. "ANNNNND MICHELANGELO!" Snow White was drowned out by the screams of all the Mikey lovers. "Their first song tonight is Rocking Around The Technodrome!" Snow White continued as the yelling died down to a dull roar.  
  
Leonardo leaned into the microphone and began to sing.  
  
  
  
Rocking around the Technodrome  
  
At the big old battle stop!  
  
Weapons are in every hand  
  
And nobody wants to stop!  
  
  
  
Rocking around the Technodrome  
  
Let the fighting sprit ring!  
  
Later we'll have some pizza pie  
  
Mikey: THANK THE LORD!  
  
And do some practicing!  
  
Raphael: Yeah right!  
  
  
  
You will probably get a hurtin' feeling in your gut!  
  
Voices calling please have mercy!  
  
Deck the halls with lots of bodies!  
  
  
  
All turtles minus Raphael: RAPH! Raph: What?  
  
  
  
All: Rocking around the Technodrome  
  
Let the Turtle boys sing!  
  
Pound those Foot into the wall!  
  
In a cool Ninjitstu way!  
  
  
  
You will probably get a hurtin' feeling in your gut!  
  
Voices calling please have mercy!  
  
Deck the halls with lots of bodies!  
  
  
  
All: Rocking around the Technodrome  
  
Let the Turtle boys sing!  
  
Pound those Foot into the wall!  
  
In a cool Ninjitstu way!  
  
  
  
Leo, Don, Raph, and Mikey all give a bow. "Thanks duddettes and dudes! I don't know what our next song will be, but don't worry it will be cool!" Mike told the screaming crowd of females.  
  
Hahahaha! I was bored, I already told you! Ain't it cool? If anyone has any ideas, feel free to e-mail me your song or whatever! 


	2. Sewer Wasteland

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ninja Turtles. There, I feel better now! ( NO I DON'T!  
  
Glad y'all like it! The next two songs were written by Ziptango and Danceingfae. This chapter's was written by Zip and is called Sewer Wasteland! (Thanks Dancing and Ziptango!)  
  
"Finally!" Danceingfae exclaimed as she burst out of the closet. Mily came out right behind her, gasping for air. "Where's Mike?!" Mily asked in a vengeful tone. "Out on stage, I'm guessing. (Badword), we missed the first song!" Danceingfae scowled. The staff door suddenly burst open. Ziptango ran in, holding onto a small photo of Donatello. "I NEED HIM!" she cried, rushing towards the stage door. Danceingfae grabbed her before she got there. "Chill! Did you know you were handcuffed?" Dancing asked the frantic writer who had tossed them off as she ran through the room. "Yes! Because of my love of Donny I was brutally chained to a cell at the nearest lunatic hotel. But I shall forgive him cause he is." Mily stuffed a mitten in Zip's mouth before she could say the dreaded word. "Zip, I think somebody has a copyright on him and since you aren't the ruler of the world," Ziptango opened her mouth in protest, but was cut off by Mily. "Well, not to everyone at least, you cannot just say he's yours. Okay?" Ziptango hung her head. "But I wrote this song for him!" She flashed a wrinkled piece of paper in front of Dancingfae's face who immediately grabbed it. "You wrote this?" Dancing questioned the crest-fallen girl after she glanced over the paper. "Yep, it's even got a solo for Donatello in it!" sobbed Ziptango. Snow White ran in. "Did you say you have a song?" she said in a rushed voice. "Ziptango wrote it." Mily said, taking it from Danceingfae and handing it to Snow. Snow White's face lit up. "Can the guys use this?" she quickly asked Ziptango. Ziptango smiled from ear to ear. "As long as I can go out there with them. Or you can't have it!" Zip stated and grabbed the music sheet from a protesting Snow White. "Awww, okay! You can go out there as long as you don't kill the whole show!" Snowy called after Ziptango who made a beeline for the stage door. Mily gave Danceingfae a look and the two of them began to edge towards the door too. Snow White immediately stopped them with Donatello's bo, which somebody always seems to have except for Don. "No way, you two! You didn't pay the fee!" Snow White told them. Danceingfae gave her a blank look as she turned around and went through the door too. She turned to Mily. "I don't get it. We all live in the lair yet no one tells us anything about a Christmas show!" The two girls sighed and sat down on the floor. "At least we can hear from here." Mily said after a long pause. "Yeah, you're right." Dancing exclaimed and cupped a hand around her ear to hear even better.  
  
On stage, Ziptango had grabbed Donny's arm and was once again cutting the circulation off in it. Donatello scowled at Snow White who shrugged. "It was the only way I could get you guys another song!" she responded to his glare then turned to the impatient crowd. "Okay, seeing as Mike doesn't lie, we have another song! This one is entitled Sewer Wasteland!" The lights dimmed until a single spotlight shown on Donny who was trying to get Zip to let go. Giving up, he began the song.  
  
Big pipes creak, are you list'nin?  
  
Underfoot slime is glist'nin  
  
a pitiful sight  
  
and the trip is tight  
  
walkin' in a sewer wasteland!   
  
  
  
the rats scurry around us  
  
watch your step or they'll fuss  
  
they follow along  
  
as we sing our song  
  
walkin' in a sewer wasteland!   
  
  
  
in the tubes we can go skateboarding!  
  
though it's awfully hard to skim the grime  
  
and when Raphael face plows  
  
  
  
Raphael: Ziptango!  
  
Ziptango: What?  
  
  
  
we'll start laughing  
  
then he'll chase us and we get away just in time Raph: No you won't!  
  
  
  
later on we'll conspire  
  
to take a look at a tire  
  
how did it get here?  
  
there's no need to fear  
  
cuz we're walkin' in a sewer wasteland!   
  
  
  
in the tubes we can go skateboarding  
  
and pretend we're up top in the town  
  
we'll have lots of fun skateboarding  
  
until, once again, Raphael falls down   
  
Raphael: That isn't going to happen Ziptango!  
  
Ziptango: Want to bet?  
  
Raphael: (quietly) No.  
  
when it stinks, ain't it thrillin'  
  
and your beak starts a chillin'?  
  
we'll frolic and play  
  
the turtle way  
  
walkin' in a sewer wasteland!  
  
walkin' in a sewer wasteland!   
  
  
  
(walkin' in a sewer wasteland!)  
  
big pipes creak are you listenin'  
  
(walkin' in a sewer wasteland!)  
  
big pipes creak are you listenin'  
  
underfoot slime is glist'nin  
  
(walkin' in a sewer wasteland!)  
  
are listenin', big pipes creak are you listenin'  
  
(walkin' in a sewer wasteland!)  
  
big pipes creak are you listenin', big pipes creak:  
  
(walkin' in a sewer wasteland!)  
  
  
  
Ziptango is still holding out the last note until Raphael chases her off stage for the skating jokes. Mikey sort of grinned. "Um, we didn't really come prepared so that might have been our last song, sorry dudettes!" Loud boos rang out until Danceingfae came running onto the stage followed by Mily clutching Don's bo. Dance grabbed Mike's bandana and dragged him down to whisper in his ear. He went a little white at first and then grinned happily. "Well, my little pizza loving friends! We got another song, just let us go in the back and give it a run over. Later!" The Ninja Turtles disappeared with Danceingfae and Mily into the back room.  
  
  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! Later! 


	3. It's beggining to look like Christmas! A...

Disclaimer: Don't own The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Don't own Winter Wonderland, and don't own It's Beginning to Look Like Christmas!  
  
Wow, everyone seems to like writing songs around here, don't they? Well, here's Danceingfae's song!  
  
"Cool, so we can use this too?" Leo asked, staring at Danceingfae's rendition of It's beginning to look like Christmas. "Yeah, that's why I wrote it." Dancing told him with a duh look on her face. "Okay, so let's get to it." Leo ordered. "So Mike's gonna sing the first verse?" Raphael asked. "That the only way you can sing my song." Danceingfae stated happily. Donny glanced around. "Where is Mike, anyway?" Everyone gave the room a look over, but Mike was nowhere in sight. "WE LOST MIKEY!" Mily wailed at the top of her lungs. "Wonder where he went, it's not like him to skip out on a show." Leonardo said. Raphael smirked. "You hear that?" he asked. "Hear what?" said Ziptango. She had also gone backstage with the rest of them after Sewer Wasteland. "Shhh! Listen." Donny demanded, hearing the same thing Raph did. A greasy, munching noise was coming from behind a wardrobe holder. Leonardo rolled his eyes. "I've heard THAT before." "Like every night?" Mily asked, knowing where this might be going.  
  
"GUYS! YOU'RE ON LIKE NOW!" Snow White yelled, coming into the room. "Shut up!" Raphael growled at her. She glared at him. "What for?" "SHHHH!" everyone hissed at her. "That's not nice." Snow White pouted and left the room. "You go right side and I'll go left." Leonardo whispered to Donatello who nodded and started to execute his mission. At the same time, the two of them jumped behind the clothes holder, scaring the crap out of a pizza munching Mike. "Ahhhhhh!" Mike yelled, flinging a beautiful cheese pizza into the air. "Not the pizza!" Danceingfae yelled, running forward to catch the glorious thing in her arms. It fell onto the top of her head. Leo pointed a tinsel covered kantana at Mike who just grinned. "Where did you get pizza?" Leonardo questioned his mischievous younger brother. "Internet." Michelangelo replied. Donny couldn't help but break out into a smile when he said that. Ziptango grinned as she grabbed a slice of pizza off of Danceingfae's now grease covered head. "Yummy!" she exclaimed as she popped it into her mouth. Danceingfae sighed. "Ziptango, do you know how much hair spray I use in the morning?" she asked the writer who nodded. "I don't care right now." Zip muttered and went back to pizza munching. "Come on Mike, where'd you get the pizza?" Raphael repeated Leo's question. Mikey smiled again. "Outside resources." He told them. Leo and Raph looked at each other. "Daydream." The said simultaneously. "That little food-crazed nutcase didn't bring us anything." Donatello said angrily. "Let's get her!" Danceingfae shouted happily, the pizza bouncing up and down on her head. "Wait! Don't I get a say in this?" Mike shouted. "NO!" a unisonic reply reached his ears. Snow White marched back in the little room. "I don't care what you people say, you've got to go out there now or they'll rip me to shreds!" "SHREDDER!" Mily screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone hit the dirt uh floor. "Where?" Leo asked, brandishing the tinsel covered kantana. Furiously, he ripped it off. "Tmnt-Punker." He said to the unspoken question. "Oh." Came another simultaneous word. Mily bit her lip. "Um, not Shredder, shred her." Mily told them. "MILY!" "Not now, show must go on immediately!" She grabbed Raph's arm and thrust him towards the door. Danceingfae followed Mikey out the door. "My song, I sing." She said. "Okay." Mike replied, giving a look of longing to the lonely pizza. "This is Danceingfae's song, It's Beginning to Look A Like Christmas." Leo told the crowd of girls. "And Daydream, I'm going to get you after the show!" Raphael put in. "Not if you ever want to see your sais again, you won't!" Came a yell from the right side of the room. "What do you mean?" His hands went to his sides, grabbing for his sais. "No! DAYDREAM!" he yelled. "No killing me and they might be the same color when you get them back.!" Dream yelled back. Raphael shut up, but scowled furiously throughout the entire song, every so often he would throw a death stare at the right side of the room. Mikey smiled and gave the whole room thumbs up signs, not knowing where Daydream was. He began to dance with Danceingfae as he sang.  
  
  
  
It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
  
All around the lair;  
  
Take a look around to see, stockings are hung in pairs  
  
With candy canes and mistletoe hung high.  
  
  
  
Raphael: Hey who put that there?  
  
Hexadecimal(running on stage): ME! (flinging arms around him)  
  
Raphael: Great.  
  
  
  
It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas,  
  
Presents piled up high,  
  
But the best site of all is presents being pizza  
  
Every single one.  
  
  
  
Turtles: Mikey!  
  
  
  
A set of encyclopedias and some comics  
  
Is the wish of Donnie and Leo;  
  
Dolls that will talk and will go for a walk  
  
Is the hope of Mikey and Raph;  
  
And Master Splinter can hardly wait for practice to start again.  
  
Mike: Aw man!  
  
  
  
It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
  
All around the lair;  
  
There's a tree set up on the side, garlands hung in rows,  
  
And reviewers spread around the lair.  
  
Reviewers: YEEH! PARTY PARTY!  
  
Leo: I hate you Danceingfae.  
  
Danceingfae: I know!  
  
  
  
It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas;  
  
Soon singing is heard,  
  
And then what else you will hear is the foot of the girls who run  
  
All around the lair.  
  
  
  
"Tada!" They yelled and Mike twirled Danceingfae one last time. "Thanks for the song Dancing!" The whole theater yelled. "Raphael wait! The mistletoe is here! You've been under it three times! You owe me big time!" Hexadecimal screamed, chasing Raph down and flinging herself at him. Raphael went for his sais, but then remembered they were gone. "Wait till I get her!" Raph muttered. Hex scowled at him. "Were you going to kill me?" She asked him. "No, I was um, don't ask." He said and detached her from him. A new girl came running up on stage. "I have another song! It's for Donny only!" she screeched as she leapt towards Donatello. "I HEARD THAT!" Ziptango screamed, running onto the stage. "Don is mine!" she yelled, jumping in front of her favorite turtle. Donny rolled his eyes. "Why you?" Leo asked. Don shrugged. "I'm a chick magnet." He said as the two girls bickered in front of him. "Mine. Mine! Mine! MINE!" They yelled, going back and forth. "Who are you anyway?" Mike asked her, still dancing with Danceingfae even though there wasn't any music. "Deana." The girl exclaimed happily. "OH! The cat-up-the-tree-and-Don-has-to-go-get-it-and-he-falls-out- of-tree girl! We love that story!" the auditorium said simultaneously. "They scare me sometimes." Mike told Raph who nodded. "So, can we do my song?" Deana asked. "Sure, why not?" Donny said and took her music. The Ninja Turtles and there little gang of writers disappeared to look over the music.  
  
Thanks Danceingfae and yes, Deana has the next song, which I thank her for! REVIEW! 


	4. O' Turtle Lair!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ninja turtles. I don't own O' Christmas Tree and I don't own Deana's rendition of it.  
  
Hehehe Danceingfae I thought that was weird when I saw it! Thanks for the reviews everyone!  
  
Deana and Ziptango were yelling at each other while Raphael, Michelangelo, Danceingfae and Mily discussed a serious problem. "DOLLS?!" Raphael asked, his temper getting the best of him. "It was an accident!" Danceingfae squeaked, hiding behind Michelangelo. "Dolls!? Oh, wait till I get you! Now I have three people to kill, you, Mike, and Daydream!" Raphael shouted as he counted off the people on his fingers. "What about me?" Mily asked, jumping off the table where she was sitting. "Do you really want to be on Raph's hit list?" Leo wondered as he checked out the food table that some nice reviewer had provided for them. "It's not fair that Daydream and Danceingfae get to be on the same list as Mikey, but I don't!" the sixteen year old pouted. "Okay, Mily too!" Raphael exclaimed and went off in search of a new pair of sai. "Touchy." Mikey stated. "I like dolls." He said, turning to Danceingfae. Meanwhile, Ziptango and Deana had both grabbed one of Donatello's arms and were playing a game of tug-the-Don. "MINE!" roared Ziptango, pulling hard and Donny's left arm. "No! He's Mine!" Deana screamed, pulling the other way. "Hey!" Donny yelled, getting their attention. "I belong to myself okay?!" he said in an exasperated tone. Ziptango and Deana frowned and let go. "But I wrote you a song!" Ziptango pouted. Deana scowled at her. "So did I! Look, it's right here!" Deana stated, thrusting the paper into Don's hand. Donny smiled. "I like it." He said when he finished reading it. "Good, now go sing it!" Snow White said, coming up behind him and pushing him towards the door. "By myself?!" Don yelped, looking wild eyed around the room, looking for a escape route. "Yep, by yourself!" Snow White yelled and pushed him onto the stage. He tottered over to the microphone. "Hi." He said quietly. "GO DONNY!" yelled Sss979. Donny smiled and began to sing happily.  
  
O, turtle lair, O, turtle lair,  
  
how lovely is your TV...  
  
O turtle lair, O turtle lair,  
  
how lovely is your TV...  
  
we watch all day,  
  
when there's no fights,  
  
or else we go punch out Foot's lights...  
  
O turtle lair, O turtle lair,  
  
how lovely is your TV.  
  
  
  
The entire auditorium broke out in applause. Donny grinned from ear to ear and bowed. "That was O' Turtle Lair by Deana!" he told the reviewers. Daydream jumped up from her seat. "I have the next song! I wrote it last night!" she screamed, running up to the stage. Donatello sighed. "Not you again." He said, thinking of Raphael's list. "Aw, come on Donny. You know you love me!" Daydream said, hugging Don's arm. "No I don't. I live with you, there is a deference!" he told her. "I don't care! Now come on, let's go!" the girl dragged him back stage again.  
  
Thanks Deana! This song was wonderful! Feel free to write any song you want an e-mail it to me. 


	5. Twelve Days Of ChristmasTurtlefied!

Disclaimer: Don't own Ninja Turtles! Don't own the Twelve Days Of Christmas.  
  
Wow Ziptango, I'm still amazed at the fanfiction writers are training to kill turtles thing, but that is a cool idea. You gotta update a bunch! Danceingfae, you wrote another song! Am I ever going to be able to write one before someone else does?! Well, I did and here it is, but Danceingfae's will be the next chapter. And this is very different from yours Dance.  
  
"Isn't it cool?!" Daydream exclaimed as Leonardo looked over her song. "Daydream, I hate to tell you this, but some of these things are impossible! I mean come on, where are we going to get." Donatello started (he was also looking at the paper), but Daydream cut him off. "No it's not, watch!" Dream leapt off the chair she was sitting in and snapped her fingers. Raphael, who was threatening Danceingfae about something she was writing, was suddenly wearing a plastic pink dress, complete with boa. He turned angrily on one heel to face Daydream. "What did you do?" yelled at her and began to chase her. Meanwhile, everyone else was trying to figure out what Daydream had done. "Dude, the dudette has magic powers!" Michelangelo stated when a steaming pizza fell into his arms as Daydream snapped. "Yeah right. She wishes." Danceingfae put in. A giant teddy bear was dropped on her head at the sound of a snap. "How in the world?" Mily asked as she heard Daydream snap her fingers again. Instantly there was a brick wall that Raph promptly ran into. "I warned you!" Daydream shouted at him, but he didn't hear it because he was knocked out. (Good for me!) Leonardo grabbed Daydream before she could snap her fingers again.  
  
"HOW DO YOU DO THAT?!" He yelled at her. "LIKE THIS!" she yelled back and snapped the fingers on her free hand. In seconds, Leo was on the floor with an apple stuffed into his mouth. Daydream grinned. "Turtle pig. That's cool!" she exclaimed and leapt nimbly over him. She turned to her fellow writers. "It's really easy. You know we're writers right?" she asked them. Danceingfae, Deana, Ziptango, Mily, and Snow White nodded. "Well, this is a story so if I want something to be here." Dream snapped her fingers. A candy bar appeared in her hand. "All I gotta do is snap and it's here." Everyone stared at her. "That's impossible." Donatello said in a totally unbelieving tone. "No it isn't." Mily said and snapped her fingers at him. He was immediately wrapped up in a big pink bow like a Christmas present. Deana and Ziptango rushed over to him. "Mine!" they screamed and began to play tug-the-Don again. Daydream smiled at the rest of the girls and Mike. "Ain't it cool?" she asked them. Danceingfae laughed happily. "So we can do anything we feel like?" she asked and snapped her hands. Now Raphael was tied up and wearing a bleach blonde wig done up in pigtails. "I didn't it." Daydream told the furious Raph who was yelling obscene words through his gag. "Oh, bad boy, we need to clean your mouth out with soap." Snow White put in and snapped a bar of soap in. Raphael's eyes grew wide. "Aww, leave him alone." Ziptango said, looking up from her tug-the-Don game, but not letting go. Deana pulled harder, finally getting Donny away from Ziptango. "Yeeeeh!" she screeched and hugged Donny tight till his face turned blue. "Why?" Mily asked as she snapped in a washcloth. "Because he'll hurt you even more when he gets out." Mike told them, still chomping on pizza. "Okay." The four girls sighed and put down their cleaning utensils. Raphael sighed through the bandana. Mily cocked her head. "Isn't that Lenni's?" she asked, referring to the bandana. It was a familiar looking red. Danceingae shook her head. "No, I think its Raph's extra one." Daydream snapped a Santa hat in for herself. "See you soon!" she exclaimed and went out on stage.  
  
The whole auditorium went quiet. "Daydream, you're not a Ninja Turtle!" Raphielle yelled at her. Murmurs of agreement went around the room. "My face is still green isn't it?" Daydream shouted back. The whispers stopped as everyone took a look at the blonde writer. Daydream scowled. "I know I'm not, I'm just singing this song for them. They're a little busy right now." Daydream told the now alarmed audience. "No, they're not fightin' the Foot or we'd all be out there right now, also fightin'. They're just a little tied up right now." She grinned at the last part. "Oh yeah, I wrote this one. I should shut-up now shouldn't I?" "YES!" the crowd yelled. "Okay, here it goes!"  
  
"On the first day of Christmas, my turtle gave to me, an all seasons pass to this website!" Daydream sung up, snapping her fingers to make the pass appear. "Oh!" the writers all said at once. "How did she do that?" Raphielle asked Hexadecimal who shrugged. "I have a feeling we shouldn't ask." Hex told her.  
  
"On the second day of Christmas, my turtle gave to me, two pairs of knee- pads and an all seasons pass to this website!" As she sang, two pairs of brown kneepads appeared in the air in front of her. 'Wonder whose those belong too?' she asked herself as they fell to the ground, but she was about to know the answer. "DAYDREAM! GIVE THEM BACK NOW!" she heard Raphael roar from backstage. "WHERE ARE MY KNEEPADS?! WHY WOULD SOMEBODY TAKE MY KNEEPADS? THEY'RE UGLY KNEEPADS!" Daydream winced as Leo's voice joined the yells. She hurried with the next verse.  
  
"On the third day of Christmas, my turtle gave to me, three mini Shredders!" Immediately three miniature Shred-dudes appeared on stage, each one with something to say. "Where are my pants?" one of them asked even though he had them on. Another, "I want my Mommy! Now!" This one sat down on the floor and began to rock back and forth. The third seemed to be the one we all know and hate. "THOSE BLASTED TURTLES HAVE SHRUNK ME! I shall conquer this auditorium with my useless robots and then I will conquer the street outside the building and then, I will conquer the PIGEONS! With them I will destroy the turtles I like I have always wanted to and then I will learn to fly like a pigeon and the pigeons will become my FAMILY, which I will be the conquer of! MUHAHAHAHA!" He ran around the stage shouting about the pigeons and conquering things as Daydream tried to continue. "Two pairs of kneepads!" the whacked out Shredder had snatched them up and had put them on. "I found my pants! Now you will be my princess!" he shouted and grabbed Daydream's hand. She jumped away from him. "No I want, you mini pervert!" she screamed and shouted the next line. "And an all seasons pass to this website!" The terrified Shredder had crawled up under it and was shivering.  
  
"On the forth day of Christmas, my turtle gave to me, four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" Daydream yelled happily, hoping that they'd save her from the tiny menaces. "Dudette, you're in serious trouble with Raphael." Mikey said, coming over to her. "Not now Mikey! I'm busy." Daydream said, running to get away from mini Shredder with mental problems. The Shredder turned towards Michelangelo. "You have pants like me!" he exclaimed, pointing to the kneepads on his legs. "Dude, you've got wonderful taste, but those are Raphael's and Leo's and I know they want them back." Mikey said, reaching down to get the kneepads. "NO! MINE!" the Shredder (let's call him something else, how about Stupid?) yelled and ran away from him. "Little dude, come back!" Mikey shouted, chasing after Stupid. Leonardo decided to have a chat with the scared one (Fraidy-dude). "Why are you hiding under the website pass?" Leo asked the whimpering thing. "I am hated. I wear purple and I have wedgie that never goes away." Fraidy-dude whispered s he curled up into a ball. "Okay." Leo said and went to go find Daydream. Raphael had the last Shredder (Weird-Beyond-Belief) in a headlock. "What is with you? You chase us all the time and try to kill us, now what's up with that?" Raph asked him as he squeezed tighter. Weird-Beyond-Belief scowled. "The pigeons told me! I am their son! Pigeons, come save me!" he cried and waved his arms about like wings. Donny was enjoying being away from Ziptango and Deana. "Three mini Shredders, two pairs of kneepads, and an all seasons pass to this website!" Daydream sang as loud as she could. By now all of the writers were rolling of the floor laughing.  
  
"On the fifth day of Christmas, my turtle gave to me, five cheesy pizza!" Five enormous pizzas dropped out of the sky. Luckily, no one was hurt except for Stupid who was once again chasing Daydream. "I am not your princess, Stupid!" Daydream roared at him. "You will be!" came his muffled voice from under the cheese pizza. "Pizza!" Mikey yelled and fell on one. "Come my pigeons! A feast has been laided for you!" Weird-Beyond-Belief cried as he leapt from Raphael's grip and landed on a pizza. "I'm not eating that!" Raphael shouted at Daydream. "That's why there's five." She told him as she ran by. "Girl!" Stupid grinned as he went by Raph. "I like him." Raphael muttered and went back to bickering with Weird-Beyond-Belief who was rolling around on the pizza. Leonardo was kneeling beside the website pass, trying to offer a slice to Fraidy-Dude. "It's good!" he told the little guy who shrank away from it. "I'm allergic to pizza." He muttered. Leo looked shocked." No way! Is that possible?" He asked. "Yep." Fraidy-Dude said and cowered. "I love pizza." Donny sighed and chewed on a huge piece. "Four Ninja Turtles, three mini Shredders, two kneepads "My pants!" and an all seasons pass to this website." Daydream cried as Stupid tackled my ankle. "Mikey!" she screamed.  
  
"On the sixth day of Christmas, my turtle gave to me, six plans to take over the world. Wait, I didn't write that!" Daydream said, but she had already snapped her fingers. "MINE!" screamed Weird-Beyond-Belief as he grabbed the papers and ran to a secluded part of the stage. "Pigeons, pigeons, pigeons!" he sang happily as he looked over the plans to take over the world. "Hey!" he exclaimed and went over to Daydream who was trying to escape the grasp of Stupid. "Inferior female, which my puny imitation has chosen for a mate, you have not included my counterparts, the pigeons, in this pathetic plans!" Weird-Beyond-Belief shouted at Daydream, throwing the plans at her feet. "Inferior?" Daydream asked, forgetting about getting Stupid off of her ankle. "Inferior slime!" Weird told her. Daydream gritted her teeth together. "I'll show you inferior!" she roared and went after him. "WILD INSOLENT DICTATOR OF MY LIFE!" Weird yelped and ran into Don's leg. "Save me, you stupid turtle! Don't just sit there!" Donny looked at the demanding thing. "Yeah right." He muttered and went back to his pizza. "Save me!" Weird-Beyond-Belief cried and held onto Don's leg as Daydream pulled him off. "I will get you!" he informed Don as Daydream took him away. "Rest of the song, I don't want to sing it right now." Daydream said in a singsong voice.  
  
"On the seventh day of Christmas, my turtle gave to me, seven comfy armchairs. I didn't do that ether!" Daydream sang as seven Lazyboys dropped with loud thumps onto the stage. "WAHHH!" Fraidy-dude yelled and grabbed onto Leonardo. "Chill, little guy, it's just a chair." Leo said, calmly detaching the short guy from him. "I'm allergic to polyester." Fraidy said and gripped Leo's leg with a crab like strength. Raphael looked like he was going to faint. "This is what I've always wanted!" he exclaimed and jumped into a red chair. "The lord of the universe wants the most comfortable chair that this water drenched planet has to offer! NOW!" He shouted, trying to get into one of the nicest chair anyone had seen. Raphael leaned over and picked him up. "This one's too good for you, dude." He said and tossed him onto another chair. This one was yellow and had patches of fluff pouring out of it. "This is not a place of comfort fit for a lord of the universe." He muttered. "Look, my princess, a throne!" Stupid said, forcing Daydream to sit in a chair. "Mikey, I would like my KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOUR to save me about now!" Daydream stated, trying to get Mikey's attention, which was being taken up by a orange chair. "I love you!" Mike exclaimed and hugged the chair. Donatello sank into a deep purple one. "It's missing something." He said. "Just hold on, I'm getting to that!" Daydream said and finished that verse. "Six take over the world plans, five cheesy pizzas, four ninja turtles, three mini Shredders, two pairs of kneepads, and an all seasons pass to this website!"  
  
"On the eight day of Christmas, my turtle gave to me, eight big screened TVs!" Dream sang and then snapped. Eight TV's appeared, each with something different on. "FOOTBALL!" yelled Raphael as he stared avidly at the screen in front of him. "Oh look, it's Dragonball Z! That's my favorite show!" Michelangelo exclaimed and stared at the TV as Goku flung an energy ball at Vegeta. "DIE!" Mikey yelled. "Oh boy! The mechanics network!" Donny mumbled as the man on the screen prepared for an experiment. "The Dictators Channel!" Weird-Beyond-Belief yelled with excitement. "I love you, You love me!" sang Fraidy-dude. "It's the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends!" Stupid also sang, still holding Daydream's hand who was watching another channel. "All December Specials! I love Christmas!" she said and watched as Rudolph made his first jump. "No Martha! He's only going to use you!" Leonardo shouted at the Soap Opera he was watching. "Seven comfy armchairs, six take over the world plans, five cheesy pizzas, four ninja turtles, three mini Shredders, two pairs of kneepads, and an all seasons pass to this website!" Daydream sang happily, ready to get to the next verse so she could ruin Donny's happy little world.  
  
"On the ninth day of Christmas, my turtle gave to me, nine turtle crazed writers!" Dream sang this quickly before the guys could figure out what had happened. Nine writers fell down onto their favorite turtles. "Oh no! Daydream, do you have it out for me?" Donny cried as Ziptango and Deana began to fight over him again. "Oh, isn't he the cutest thing you've ever seen?" LenniluvsBrian asked Raphielle who nodded. "Yeah, if he wasn't so short I think I'd go out with him." The younger writer told her. They were talking about Stupid who just grinned at them. Daydream gave them a blank look. "Y'all, he's a mini Shredder and he won't leave me alone!" she shouted at them. "That isn't our problem. Oh, look at his little blades!" Lenni said and touched the tip of one. "Tin foil! I knew it!" she exclaimed as she stood up. Sasami grabbed Mike's arm." When are we going to make Christmas cookies Mikey?" she asked him. "Not now." He hissed back. Danceingfae, Mily and Snow White were fighting over Mike's nunchuks. "Hey wait." Mily exclaimed and snapped two more pair in. She and Snow White hugged them tightly as Danceingfae rubbed the originals. "Wow, what's going on?" TygerOfTheWynd asked Hexadecimal who was watching football with Raphael. "I don't know, but I like it!" Hex said and smiled. "I HATE YOU!" yelled Donny again. "I know." Daydream said and continued. "Eight big screen TVs, seven comfy armchairs, six take over the world plans, five cheesy pizzas, four ninja turtles, three mini Shredders, two pairs of kneepads, and an all seasons pass to this website!"  
  
"On the tenth day of Christmas, my turtle gave to me, ten really good ideas!" Daydream sang to make the guys happy. All ten writers, including Daydream, set to work on their new stories. "Finally some quiet." Leonardo said, but he spoke too soon. "I HAVE IT!" yelled Weird-Beyond-Belief, holding one of the take over plans in his teeny hand. "It now includes pigeons! It is complete!" he exclaimed jumping up and down. "Great. Just what we need." Raphael muttered and went back to watching football. "Nine turtle crazed writers, eight big screen TVs, seven comfy armchairs, six take over the world plans, five cheesy pizzas, four ninja turtles, three mini Shredders, two pairs of kneepads, and an all seasons pass to this website!" Daydream sang as she finished the second chapter of her story.  
  
"On the eleventh day of Christmas, my turtle gave to me, eleven pizza dudes with pizzas!" "Whoa, who are you people?" asked pizza dude #1. "You're dream girl." Danceingfae said, going over to him. "Hey!" Mikey exclaimed, angry somebody had actually gotten Dance's attention beside himself. "He's a hotty!" Mily whispered to Raphielle. "I know, but it looks like Dance has already claimed him. No fair!" Elle pouted. "Come on there's eleven of them and nine of us. They're all cute!" Snow White told them, setting her eyes of a particularly nice one. "Hiya!" Stupid said to Pizza boy #2 (I'll call him Bob for the stories sake). Bob edged closer to Hexadecimal. "Hi." He greeted Stupid. "I am Shredder, but everyone here calls me Stupid, though I don't know why. Have you seen my pants?" Bob tossed his pizzas into the air. "Not the pizza!" shouted Mikey, who jumped to save his precious. "Candy and cookie dough, my fav!" he said, sitting down with it. Tyger and Sasami grabbed the same pizza guy. "This one's mine, Tyger!" Sasami said forcefully as she tugged on Paul's arm. "Hey, there's enough of me for all the girls!" Paul said, but Tyger wasn't happy. "I saw him before you did!" They began to play a game of tug-the-Paul. "Fraidy-dude! I LOVE YOU!" Lenni screamed, chasing after the mini Shredder. She didn't care which one it was, as long as it was a Shredder. "Leo! Help me!" Fraidy cried, jumping behind his new friend. "Lenni, leave him alone!" Leo yelled at her. "Okay!" Lenni said happily and left. "Please leave me alone!" Donny demanded of Deana and Ziptango, but neither of them were listening. "Finish the song!" Everyone yelled at Daydream who was flirting with a pizza boy that towered above her. "Sorry! Ten really good ideas, nine turtle crazed writers, eight big screen TVs, seven comfy armchairs, six take over the world plans, five cheesy pizzas, four ninja turtles, three mini Shredders, two pairs of kneepads, and an all seasons pass to this website!"  
  
"On the twelfth day of Christmas, my turtle gave to me, twelve Legolas action figures with fighting action!" Daydream sang out, to the annoyment of everyone else. Daydream clutched the action figures to her, muttering, "Mine, all mine!" under her breath. "What's with her?" asked Danny the pizza guy (Dance's catch). "She is crazy. That answer your question?" Danceingfae said, remembering Daydream's wacky reviews about Legolas. "I want one!" Mily yelled and jumped at Daydream. "NOO!" Daydream screamed and ran away. "But you have twelve!" Mily cried, racing after her. Weird-Beyond- Belief looked up from his plans. "I need one of those mini men to power my pigeon caller!" he exclaimed and decided to chase Dream too. "No!" Dream screamed again. "I want one too!" Sasami yelled, letting Paul go. Everyone was soon chasing Daydream except for Raphael, who hated Legolas. "Stupid elf." He mumbled. "Please, let me have a Legolas!" Leo yelled, grabbing at Daydream who had lodged herself in the rafters. "Why?" she asked. "He's a collector's item!" Leo yelled at her. "No! I'm finishing the stupid song and sending you all home!" Daydream shouted at him and finished up. "Eleven pizza dudes with pizzas, ten really good ideas, nine turtle crazed writers, eight big screen TVs, seven comfy armchairs, six take over the world plans, five cheesy pizzas, four ninja turtles, three mini Shredders, two pairs of kneepads, and an all seasons pass to this website!"  
  
At the sound of the words, everything disappeared, even the Ninja Turtles and Fanfiction writers. Daydream bowed. "I hope you liked my rendition of The Twelve Days Of Christmas! I think Danceingfae has another song so see you soon!" She ran off the stage.  
  
I'm so sorry it was so LONG! I didn't mean it to be like that, it was an accident. I hope you liked this chapter and the next song will be by Danceingfae. It's wonderful! REVIEW!!!! 


	6. Dashing Through the Sewers!

Disclaimer: Don't own Ninja Turtles and don't own Jingle Bells.  
  
I was loved writing the last chapter, it was so much fun! Danceingfae wrote this song, I just wrote the behind the scenes stuff. Man, a must have got like four songs today! Cool, thanks for letting me use them! I hope I can give them the credit they deserve.  
  
"I hate you!" Raphael roared at Daydream who brandished her fingers at him. "I will snap! Do not tempt me, Turtle Boy!" she stated. "Daydream, chill out!" Ziptango told her. "But I don't want to! It's too much fun annoying him!" Dream pouted and gave up. Raphael had been threatening to kill her since they had first met so one more threat didn't matter to her. "Okay, does everyone know their parts?" Leonardo asked, but it was basically futile. Donny was once again being fought over by Ziptango and Deana, Raphael was busy yelling at a non-caring Daydream, and Michelangelo was eating some more pizza with Mily and Snow White. "Does it matter Leo?" Donny asked him as he escaped from his lovers. "Well, we have to go sing like right now!" Leo almost yelled. "Chill bro. I got a solution to all our problems." Raph started. "What?" Leo asked him, though he could already guess what it was. "Kill Daydream! And then we can take over her e-mail!" Raphael laughed manically. Daydream glared at him. "I'm this close, Shell- dude!" she stated, showing with her pointer finger and thumb how close she was. "I wanna write a song!" Mikey exclaimed out of the blue, holding up a piece of paper. Mily laughed. "You'd never get past the first line." She told him. "Why?" Mikey said with a frown. "You don't have enough patience." The girl replied. "And Daydream does?" Deana asked, listening in on their conversation. The three of them looked over to the hyper active girl who was singing Rocking Around The Technodrome as loud as humanly possible. "Point taken." Mily muttered and handed Mikey a pencil. "Yeh!" Snow White looked at her wristwatch. "Oh my gosh, you guys were supposed to be out there ten minutes ago! They are gonna kill me!" Snowy jumped up and raced for the door. If flew open with the screams and shouts of angry fanfiction writers. "WE WANT THE TURTLES! WE WANT MIKE! WE WANT RAPH! WE WANT DONNY! YOU CAN KEEP LEO!" They were saying. Leo looked hurt until he heard TMNT- Punker shout, "I LOVE YOU LEO! SHUT UP EVERYONE, YOU'RE HURTING HIS FEELINGS!" Leonardo smiled. "Come on guys, let's go." He said and headed out the door to the happy yells of girls and maybe some guys, I don't know! "I LOVE THE TURTLES!" Arista Niara screamed loudly. Beside her, a younger girl yelled, "I DO TOO!" "What are you doing here?!" Arista exclaimed, turning to her little sister. "I'm entitled to go on the Internet too, Arista!" the girl said happily and went back to screaming at the guys. "Why me?" Arista asked to no one in particular. Snow White bounced on stage. "Okay everyone, the Turtles are back with Jingle Bells, by Danceingfae!" Screams quieted to hear the song.  
  
A sleigh came on stage with Raphael pulling it. He kept turning around to yell something at Danceingfae who was singing this song.  
  
Dashing through the sewers,  
  
in a Raph pulled open sleigh  
  
Through some water we'll go  
  
laughing all the way  
  
Raph: DANCE! I'm going to get you!  
  
His tempers on a rise  
  
You see Raph's gonna blow  
  
What fun it is to run away  
  
from Raphael today  
  
  
  
Raphael: (grabs Dance) You aren't going anywhere!  
  
Danceingfae: MIKEY! SAVE ME!  
  
Mikey: Do I have too?  
  
Reviewers: YES!  
  
  
  
Raphael, temper flared  
  
Calm yourself today  
  
Christmas will soon be here  
  
with presents everywhere  
  
  
  
O, Raphael, temper flared  
  
Calm yourself today  
  
Christmas will soon be here  
  
with presents everywhere  
  
Raphael: (lets go of Danceingfae) I hate you too!  
  
Dance: You already said that.  
  
  
  
A little time ago  
  
Donatello went on a walk  
  
and soon he found reviewers  
  
were attached on each side  
  
Donny: DANCEINGFAE!  
  
Dance: Well, that's the way it goes!  
  
Ziptango and Deana: (looking like pod people) We love you Donny!  
  
Don: NO!  
  
he looked from side to side  
  
there was no where left to run  
  
so he just gave a shrug  
  
and gave each girl a hug  
  
  
  
Donny: I do not! Oh well. (hugs girls)  
  
Reviewers: Aww!  
  
Donatello, Shy fellow  
  
he's our little brain  
  
with out him we'll get nowhere  
  
though he just might blow us away  
  
  
  
O, Donatello, Shy fellow  
  
he's our little brain  
  
with out him we'll get nowhere  
  
though he just might blow us away  
  
  
  
Now for Leo here  
  
Leo: What?  
  
He'd our fearless one  
  
Leo: Oh no.  
  
Leads us through the fight  
  
Leo: I don't lead little girls!  
  
Dance: We are not little girls! We are women!  
  
not stopping till the foot is gone  
  
Leo: Well that's true.  
  
Sometimes he may nag  
  
Leo: DO NOT!  
  
Dance: Shut up and let me finish the song!  
  
but we know it's cause he cares  
  
we'd never trade out Leo in  
  
for us he's always there  
  
  
  
Leonardo, fearless leader  
  
He lead us through and through  
  
he's the first to check us in  
  
and keep us all in line  
  
  
  
O, Leonardo, fearless leader  
  
He lead us through and through  
  
he's the first to check us in  
  
and keep us all in line  
  
  
  
For our last green guy  
  
Mikey: Who is it?  
  
Pizza he can't resist  
  
Mikey: I know who it is!  
  
Our Michelangelo has pizza on his list  
  
Mike: Oh, I thought it was Daydream.  
  
Daydream: MIKE!  
  
There's always a joke to share  
  
even at his own expense  
  
He's the youngest of them all  
  
Mike: That's not funny Dance!  
  
We love our Mikey here  
  
Mikey: I love you too!  
  
  
  
Mikey's here, there's no fear  
  
Unless you are a pizza  
  
he's our joking fun loving guy  
  
that no one can resist  
  
  
  
O, Mikey's here, there's no fear  
  
Unless you are a pizza  
  
he's our joking fun loving guy  
  
that no one can resist.  
  
  
  
The Ninja Turtles each took a bow and Danceingfae also took one. Daydream, Ziptango, and Deana quickly ran to out the door to backstage. "That was so cool!" Deana exclaimed, walking over to the pizza buffet Mike had ordered. "I WROTE ONE!" Snow White came in screaming. "Huh?" Ziptango asked, staring at the computer screen, writing on her newest story. She had just snapped it in. "Look, look! I wrote one!" Snow White yelled, jumping up and down. "Okay, don't tell me, tell Leo." Ziptango muttered, too focused on her story to care. "I will!" Snow screamed and went to find Leo.  
  
So, next song by Snow White! Thanks too all the people writing stories, I am backed up! Not that that's a bad thing, just if you sent me a song, it might be awhile before you see it in the story. Thanks for the reviews! Later! 


	7. Raphael the Grinch

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, nada, squat, mucho nothing! But, I might as well say what I don't own, which is the Ninjas Turtles and You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch.  
  
When Danceingfae and the Ninja Turtles entered the backstage stage room, Leonardo was tackled by Snow White who pushed her song into his face. "I wrote one! Me! I did!" she said haltingly. "Great, another one who thinks they have a bit of talent." Raphael muttered and went over to the pizza buffet. Snow White scowled at him. "It's about you, you know." She told him. "I wanna see!" Daydream said, trying to get the paper away from Leo. "This is good. This is really good." Ziptango said, reading over Leo's shoulder. "Hehehe, it's terribly funny." Deana said, also reading it. "Oh my gosh, that is perfect!" Danceingfae laughed. "That's not fair, let me see!" Daydream stated. "I love it." Leo said with a grin and gave the paper to Daydream who began to laugh as she read the first line. "THAT's priceless!" she exclaimed and handed it off to Mikey who after scanning it fell to the floor. "So cool!" He gasped between laughs. "Give me it." Donatello said, taking the much-read piece of paper from him. "Snow, you gotta go sing that right now!" he told Snow White who was beaming with pleasure. "Thanks, I wrote it for fun." She said and left to study it before she sang it. Throughout this, Raphael scowled until his curiosity got the best of it. "Give me that!" he demanded of Snow White who shook her head. "No way. You can wait till I sing it." She said, smiling up at him. "No give it to me now!" he hissed at her. She snapped her fingers and he was wrapped up in tin foil. "I love silver!" Snow said and played with the tin Raph. "Snow! Time to sing!" Leonardo exclaimed, handing her a Santa's hat. "Thanks." She told him and went out the door. Stepping onto the stage, she looked out a expectant faces. "Hi. I'm singing the next song, mainly because it wouldn't sound right if the guys did." She told the happy crowd and began to sing.  
  
  
  
You're a mean one, Raphael,  
  
Raphael: (coming onto stage) What?!  
  
You're tantrums are a pain!  
  
Raph: I do not have tantrums!  
  
You try to ruin our Christmas show,  
  
But it is all in vain.Raphael!  
  
  
  
For writers have the power and your part of our game!  
  
Raphael: You people need help.  
  
  
  
It is Christmas.Raphael,  
  
And there's nothing in your skull!  
  
Raph: Die Snow White! (Tries to rush her, but is stopped by another brick wall)  
  
The space is filled with Christmas pranks,  
  
To lift the Christmas soul.Raphael!  
  
  
  
Lay a finger on your brothers, and you'll, be mobbed by angry girls!  
  
Raph: Like I care.  
  
Resistance is futile.Raphael.  
  
Raph: You just wait, Snow White! When I get past this brick wall, find my sais, and kill Daydream, you will get it.  
  
You should just give in now.  
  
For there's fangirls under mistletoe,  
  
Hexadecimal: I LOVE YOU RAPH!  
  
Raphael: Not again.  
  
And soap stuck in your mouth.Raphael!  
  
Raph: There isn't soap in my mouth.  
  
Snow White: (snaps fingers) Now there is!  
  
  
  
Given the choice between the four of you, you're the most fun to annoy!  
  
  
  
Raph: I haven't done jack to deserve this!  
  
Snow White: You're there, that's enough for me to be able to write this.  
  
Raph: I hate you.  
  
Snow White: Well, go stick on a Santa hat, have a cookie and get over it. I'm never going to care.  
  
The two of them went off stage, bickering like a couple of those birds off of Monsters Inc. "I do not have to listen to you!" Snow White stated and flopped down on the couch that Deana had snapped in while they were gone. Everyone that was in the room was doubled over with laughter. "That was wonderful!" Daydream told Snow. "You do have to listen to me because I have your bandana!" Raphael laughed manically. "NOO! It cost me 12.99! I cannot part with it!" Snow White shouted and then remembered. SNAP! The bandana was back in Snow's hands. "How'd you get it?!" Snow demanded. "I'm a ninja or have you forgotten?" Raphael asked her. "Hey, I already wrote two more songs so you two can chill." Danceingfae stated, holding up two music sheets. "Is that all you do?" Ziptango asked her. "No, I also update my stories and go on dates with my fiancé or I used too. Now I'm stuck in Turtle Dimension." Danceingfae said rapidly as she handed the songs to Leo. "Okay, okay, just wondering." Ziptango said, sorry that she had brought up the subject. "I love you Donny." Deana said, grabbing his arm. "Will this ever end?" Donny cried out. "Not until we finish every single Christmas song we know." Daydream stated. "Or Christmas ends." Mikey put in. "Hey, we need a song about Master Splinter!" Machias Banshee said coming into the backstage area. "Hello Machias." Danceingfae said happily. "Come on guys! Splinter is needed." Machias stated again.  
  
She's right! We haven't had a Splinter song yet mainly because I'm no good when I write about him, I focus on the guys. Hope y'all like Snow White's song, I sure did! Thanks for all the songs guys and once again a song by Danceingfae will be next. Thanks for the reviews! I love them! (hugs review) 


	8. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas &...

Disclaimer: Don't own Ninja Turtles, don't own I'll have A Blue Christmas, and don't own Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas. That is really tiring!  
  
DANCEINGFAE! I'm glad you wrote another song, a enjoy them! And someone sent me a song and it's about Splinter. You forgot to put your name on it. I can't give you credit if you don't put your name on it!  
  
"Hello? Song?" Danceingfae said, thrusting her songs at Leo who just nodded. "Okay! I have a headache." He muttered and sank down into a chair. "What's wrong Leo, can't take the heat?" Raphael asked him, giving up on annoy anyone else. "Shut up Raph." Leo mumbled. "Poor Leo!" Tmnt-Punker exclaimed, coming into the backstage room. "Let me play my guitar for you!" she said, beginning to strum. "I love you Leo, yes I do." Leo groaned loudly. "No! Splinter, now!" Machias yelled at him. "Advil." Muttered Leo. "Ditto." Donny said and rubbed his sore arms. "And IcyHot patches." He added. "I think the guys need a break." Deana told the group. It was true, the guys looked beat except for Mikey who never runs out of energy. On the other hand, the writers were basically bouncing off the walls and ready to go. "But they didn't do anything." Ziptango said, rolling her eyes. "Donny put up with you didn't he?" Mily replied, trying on one of the various Santa hats. Ziptango scowled and snapped her fingers. A giant frog was now sitting on Mily head. "Aaaah!" Mily screamed and flung across the room where it hit Mikey in the chest. "Hey little dude." Mikey said, petting it. "Yuck." Snow White said. "I guess we could sing some songs until the guys are ready to sing again." Danceingfae stated, checking out her music, making sure she hadn't FORGOT anything this time. "Okay, go." Daydream exclaimed as she chomped on pizza. "You never quit eating, do you?" Mily asked her. "Nope." Daydream replied and engulfed the rest of it. "Okay, I'll sing the first one and then come back, check on you people and then sing the next one?" Danceingfae went over the instructions Snow White was giving her. "Yep." Now go!" Snow White demanded, pushing her towards the door. "Okay, okay!" Dance yelled and went out. The crowd began to yell. "Danceingfae, where are the guys?!" yelled Raphielle. "They're tired, probably because we keep snapping them in and out. Don't worry, they'll be out soon." Dance told them and started to sing again.  
  
It won't be Christmas with out you;  
  
We'll be so sad thinking about you.  
  
The red of Raph's mask  
  
or the green of your skin  
  
Will be miss by all of us  
  
if you're not here for Christmas.  
  
It won't be Christmas, with out Mikey;  
  
Or with out Leo and Don here,  
  
to help tame Raph's temper  
  
and hear Mikey's jokes for laughs,  
  
It'll be a long, sad, Christmas.  
  
  
  
Danceingfae finished and went back to the little room where everyone was. "Oh, that was sad!" Daydream cried, running up to her. "Yeah, I know, but we don't know if we'll be here or not." Dance told her. "I have a serious feeling that you will be." Donny stated. "Why?" all the writers asked in unison. "Because Daydream has already told me all the ideas for her story and trust me, there isn't enough time to do them all before Christmas." He replied. Daydream frowned. "You weren't supposed to tell them!" she said angrily, stamping a foot. "Why did you tell Don?" Mikey asked, a little hurt. Daydream shrugged. "I don't know, maybe cause I thought he wouldn't tell!" she yelled at him. "Sorry Mike, I shouldn't take it out on you." Dream started. "I should take it out on Donny!" She snapped and Donny's fingers were trapped in a bunch of Chinese Finger traps. "Daydream!" Ziptango and Deana both shouted at her and snapped in a couple of weapons. "Danceingfae, maybe you should take Daydream with you so she isn't harmed bodily." Leo suggested. "I love you Leo!" Tmnt-Punker was still singing. Zip and Deana were advancing on Daydream and Raphael had joined them. "Come on Dream!" Danceingfae exclaimed and dragged her out the door, snapping in locked on the way out. Dance handed her the next song. "This is what we're singing okay?" Daydream gave her a terrified look. "You gotta be kiddin'. I don't sing well t'all." She exclaimed, letting her Southern Accent creep in. Danceingfae rolled her eyes. "Okay, well go get torn apart by Zip and Deana." Dream's eyes grew huge. "Nah, that's okay. I'll be fine." She stammered. "Good." Dance stated and began to sing.  
  
  
  
Dear turtles have a merry holiday,  
  
Look for the bright side  
  
From this day,  
  
You'll have us reviewers around  
  
Raphael: (coming on stage with the rest of the guys) Oh no!  
  
Dear turtles have a merry holiday,  
  
We are smiling for you,  
  
From this day,  
  
we will never leave you again.  
  
Donny: I think I'm going to cry.  
  
Ziptango: Don, you're crying with happiness!  
  
Don: No I'm not!  
  
Here with you we all plan to stay,  
  
Leonardo: As long as you stay away from my comics.  
  
Tmnt-Punker: (Reading comics) I love this one!  
  
Leo: It's started. My life is being ruined.  
  
Donny: It started a long time ago Leo.  
  
Happy, happy days with you.  
  
We're you faithful friends who loves you lots  
  
who will drive you nuts, of course.  
  
Mikey: We already knew that!  
  
Through the years we all will be together  
  
Raph: (getting vision of reviewers and turtles all sitting around in the lair.) No you won't!  
  
no matter what you say  
  
Raph: That is not fair!  
  
Mikey: Yeeeh!  
  
There's lots of hug to go around.  
  
Donny: Not from me.  
  
Ziptango and Deana: We love you!  
  
And so dear turtles have a merry holiday now.  
  
The now semi-large group disappeared into the backstage area where Raphael was bowled over by an extremely happy LenniluvsBrian. "IT'S MY TURN!" she screamed happily, waving a piece of paper around. "No kidding." Raphael said and pushed her away. "And it's about Raphael!" Lenni yelled, showing it to Leonardo who smiled evilly. "Ohh, this is perfect!" Leo exclaimed. "Give it right now!" shouted Raphael, having learned his lesson with Snow White's song. "No! You'll hurt me!" Lenni yelped, grabbing the song from a happy Leo. "Lenni, please give it to me." Raphael said in an eerily calm voice. "AAAHHH!" Lenni screamed and ran. "We need that song!" Snow White yelled. "Really?" asked Lenni, turning on her heel and slamming into Raph. "You can't have it!" she yelled and ran out the door to the outside. "Get her!" Leonardo yelled and everyone followed suit.  
  
LENNI, WE WILL GET YOU! Hehehe, it won't be THAT bad. Thanks for all the songs and looking forward to you updating your story Zip! And where in the world has Hexadecimal gotten off to? HEXADECIMAL, WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO UPDATE ON THE TRIP?! I'm allowed to ask that, can't I? 


	9. Raph the Redbanned Turtle

Disclaimer: Dang it, I hate doing this over and over and over! Wouldn't the people that own the Ninja Turtles know that I don't own their stuff?! Sorry, blowing off steam. (Sigh) I don't own the Ninja Turtles and I don't own Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer. How could I, they were singing it years before I was born!  
  
Hey, I'm going to update again. No Mily, the fic has not ended, I have many more songs to post. Ziptango, pleasepleaseplease update that story! I want to know why we're part of Shred's army. Well, now we get to catch Lenni. Muhahahaha!  
  
"Where'd she go?" Raphael demanded as they rushed out the door after LenniluvsBrian. "That way!" yelled Leonardo, pointing down the street. "AAAAAHHHH!" Lenni screamed and ran faster. "Does she really think she's going somewhere?" Mily asked Ziptango who shrugged. "Don't ask me what goes on in Lenni's head, I'm as clueless to that as you are." She replied. The reason they said this was because Snow White had snapped a treadmill under her, so Lenni was now running to nowhere. "You'll never catch me!" Lenni yelled as the Ninja Turtles came walking over. Mikey leaned on the side of the treadmill. "Yeah okay." He said and turned it off. Lenni ran off the front of it and straight into Raphael's arms. "Gotcha." He stated and snatched at the song Lenni had written. "NO!" the teenager screamed and gripped it tightly. "I don't think she's going to let you have it." Deana told Raph who replied sarcastically, "Nah, I didn't know that." He tossed Lenni over his shoulder and headed back to the theater. "No! Danceingfae help me!" she screeched at Dance who was laughing. "Sorry Lenni, but I'm already second on Raph's list of people to kill and I'd rather not be bumped up to first." Danceingfae replied. "Yeah, that's my place." Daydream said happily and then shut up because of the look Raphael had given her.  
  
As the retrieval crowd reached the theater, they were met by Machias Banshee. "You have to let Splinter sing a song!" she ordered Leonardo who backed away from her. "Okay, chill out." He started but was cut of by Machias telling him off. "He's your adopted father and he's not even here! You aren't being loyal Leo!" Leonardo's eyes went wide. "Not loyal? NOOOO!" Leo fell down on the floor and began to rock back and forth and sucking his thumb. "Now see what you've done?" Donny said and stepped around Leo. "Sorry, but Splinter needs to be here!" Machias stated angrily. "He will be." Daydream said absentmindedly, snapping herself over Leo. "How do you know?" Machias asked her. "I'm a physco!" Dream said happily. "So am I!" Mikey exclaimed with joy and the two of them jumped around, screaming about being physco. "Is she like this at home?" asked Ziptango. "No one lives near her except for Nightmare and she stayed at home because SOMEBODY got her some more chocolate." Mily stated, turning to Danceingfae who just looked around. "Who me?" Suddenly the door flew open. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH LEO!" TMNT-Punker screeched and ran over to him. "Not loyal, not loyal." Leo mumbled. "Who told him that?!" Punker roared. Everyone pointed to Machias who bit her lip. "Ahhhhh!" Punker chased out of the room. Raphael placed LenniluvsBrian on the couch. "Now can I have the song?" he asked her. Lenni stuck her tongue out at him. "No, but Donny can." She exclaimed. "Why Donny?" Raph asked with a frown. "Because he has no power to kill me." The writer stated. "Hey!" Donny said, looking hurt. "Let's just go sing the song!" Leo stated, getting up from the floor. "He's cured!" Deana said. "No I'm not!" Leo yelped, "I'm just in rehab." "Well, let's go!" Lenni exclaimed, happy to escape from Raphael's fury even though the fury was just going to escalate. The Ninja Turtles minus Raph all went out the stage door. After a brief introduction from Snow White, LenniluvsBrian began to sing a funny song while the turtles acted it out. Raph came storming through the stage door at the beginning of the first song.  
  
  
  
Raph, the red-banned turtle (turtle)  
  
Raph: I like my bandana  
  
has a very bad temper (No kidding)  
  
Raph: So?  
  
But if you ever see him (see him)  
  
You might even say he;s cute (he's cute)  
  
Raph: (Blushing)  
  
All of the other turtles (turtles)  
  
Get mad when he calls them names (Like Lame-brain)  
  
Don: I remember that!  
  
Leo: So do I!  
  
Mike: I don't, what are we talking about?  
  
They never understand poor Raph (Raph)  
  
Leo: What's there to understand? He's an anger challenged turtle.  
  
No matter what I say (I say)  
  
Lenni: But that's what makes him special!  
  
Then one smelly Christmas Eve  
  
Splinter came to say (kids, kids, kids)  
  
Machias: I LOVE YOU SLPINTER! (HUGS splinter who is being played by Danceingfae)  
  
Dance: Machias, I'M NOT SPLINTER!  
  
Machias: (looking horrified) IMPOSTER!  
  
Dance: (shaking head) Oh boy.  
  
Raph, with your bandana so bright  
  
Won't you help me with the gifts tonight  
  
Then all the turtles teased him (teased him)  
  
Don: Splinter's fav!  
  
Leo: Not loyal! (falls on floor, starts sucking thumb, you get the gist.)  
  
Mike: Why?  
  
As I showered him with love (with love)  
  
Lenni: (hugging an angry Raph) I love you!  
  
Raph, the red-banned turtle (turtle)  
  
Will go down in history (Like Joe Jimmy Agney {some  
  
Karate guy-dunno how 2 spell his name})  
  
  
  
Everyone leaves the stage and heads off to eat backstage where they had left Dance, Dream, Mily, Zip, and Deana to get some food. "Wow!" Mikey yelled when they walked in. There was food all over the place, pizza, Sicily style pizza, candy, cheeseburgers, mashed potatoes, fried chicken, green beans, corn bread, corn on the cob (OH! Sorry, had to put in some Southern foods, I'm really hungry!), cotton candy, candy apples, candy corn, peppermints, gumdrops, suckers, (I want candy too!) popcorn, and any food that I haven't mentioned here! Oh yeah and Ice cream. Daydream was busy with the fried chicken while Ziptango had fallen onto the popcorn, Danceingfae was chowing down on the Sicily pizza, Deana was sucking on a peppermint and Mily had decided to eat all the pizza she could. Everyone fell on the food. "WAIT, I HAVE ANOTHER SONG!" Danceingfae tried to yell before they started eating, but failed. "Darn it, now I have to wait. Oh well, more pizza for me!" "Food, food, food!" shouted Lenni. "Yeah, what didja think it was?" Daydream asked her. "I don't know, but this is good!" replied Lenni.  
  
So I leave us eating food, but I have two more songs that people have sent me. Don't worry Machias, Splinter songs are coming! Thanks for the cute reindeer e-mail Lenni, I loved it! 


End file.
